Raining Moments
by Glay
Summary: A vague literary piece from Ken's point of view. (Kenyako) I suppose it's fluff. x_x


A rather short fiction... it literally just inspired me, and I wanted to write it. Totally not the best fiction ever. It's dreadfully short. It's awfully choppy. It's ridiculously vague. It's a Kenlei. ((^__^)) well...sorta. I was derived from a piece I'd written with these two in mind, but I had to change a few things around for it to end out nicely.  
  
Digimon= is not mine. But... this fic doesn't even break any law! Nothing is copyrighted in it..so uh.. Nope, not mine.  
  
Keep in mind: I suppose... they're a bit older? ^_^;; Also the '*'s aren't representing thinking or anything, those excerpts are part of the fic but are just 1st person contemplations. They aren't song lyrics or anything, lol.  
  
  
***  
  
Raining Moments  
  
  
  
The rain falls down to me. Down to us from high above it falls. Sometimes, you can stand there watching. And sometimes, you actually can pin point a single drop. You can watch that one fall. That one falls slowly. You wonder why. You see it slowly fall in that single moment.   
  
That's your moment, you know? I've seen mine. I've watched that big round raindrop fall. It sloshes as it hits the ground. The moment's gone and passed, but you have to remember it. I mean, what if you find your moment again?   
  
* So, it's raining now, and it's summer. It's raining in summer. *  
  
The rain is falling now. I can't believe how much I like the droplets in the sky. I can't tell you, though. But, of course, you know that. You know I can't. You know I don't know how.  
  
* And before this, I knew I was bad news. You knew. So, it's raining. *  
  
Seeing through my window now. I thought it could have been clearer today, but it's just cloudy. It's just usual. But I don't want the usual. I don't want things like that.   
  
I don't want you, Rain. Not ever.   
  
* So I swim in the days, the days that fall like rain on top of me. *  
  
Stepping outside now. I see you out there, I always see you. You stare at me a lot. I see that. But you know what? Even though I say I don't want things like you, I know.   
  
I know you are my moment, but I say I don't want it. I say, "I don't know you, Miyako."   
  
* And I dwell, in the simple but complicated things. You're not simple, for you fall from the sky and disappear at my feet. You perform a magic act so intricate. And I never ask for it. You're dripping with my curiosity. You're rain. *  
  
Walking across the street now. You don't stop what you're doing. You're constant. I'm not.   
  
Looking at you now. The winter-like sky shines on me. You're rain. But I can't be sunshine. I can't. So, are you sunshine? No, you're rain.   
  
You want me though. As soon as you have me, you'll want more. Why do you want things like that? I don't want things like that. But you know what I want, Rain.   
  
I don't want you now, though. Maybe I want what you're holding, rain. But you can't hold anything I want. You're rain, and I'm... I'm not rain. I'm not sunshine. I'm me, and you want me. You confuse me. You want too many things. You're rain.   
  
* So why don't I want you? So why can't I want you? Maybe I don't want. So, it's raining now, and it's summer. It's raining in summer. *   
  
Sitting with you now. You're silent. Rain isn't silent. Don't be silent with me. "I like you." She blushes as the coldness and warmth collide in her cheeks.  
  
* A single drop can make me fall, since I've fell like the rain before. I then realize, I know you. *  
  
"I like you." The rain speaks. It speaks of things that happen in the spring and summer. But it's raining in summer. Raining like it's September. You remind me of falling.  
  
"I like the rain." I don't want things like that. I have things like that, though. You're like that. And I have you. You don't have me. You want me.   
  
"I want too many things." Rain doesn't mind being broken on houses, large beasts of hard stone. Rain minds me though. Rain wants me. She wants me.  
  
* Don't let me let you slip away. Too many tears slipped through my fingers easily enough. But you're rain, and rain washes away. Rain, you will leave me behind something though. Rain you will bring us moments. And rain, you will take our warmth. Rain, you'll leave me soaked to the bone. Rain, you left me cold inside, and I want you. *  
  
Hugging the rain now. I want my warmth. The rain is holding my warmth in it, and I want that. The rain wants me and I want it too.   
  
"I like you too, Miyako."  
"oh Ken..."   
  
* You're the rain. And Rain brings moments. You're my moment, and I think about you. I think I was slow to find my moment. But, moments fall slowly with the rain.   
  
So it's raining moments on my doorstep today. I only want things like that. Things that make me fall for you. *  
  
  



End file.
